Guardians of the Great Tree
by inuyashas-pen
Summary: Jake is a Short Eared Owl, who has a big crush on his best friend Otulissa. He is also one of the youngest Guardians of the Great Tree. Though he still needs to take classes along with the rest of the Owlet. How will he fair against the unknown evil?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:The only big parts that I had incorperated the books in is the Kingdoms and the scattered battles that the guardians had to take part of. Other than that this is based off the movie. where Otulissa is a Short Eared Owl. This starts out after Soren and Gylfie have told the Guardians about the Pure Ones and are introduced to Otulissa, who tells them that they have to take classes in order to become Guardians of Ga'hoole.**

Jake flew to his table and waited for Otulissa to come and join him. He and Otulissa have been the best of friends as long as he could remember.

He felt real concern that Allomere would run into some complications with his mission.

The tale that the young Tyto Alba had told chilled Jake all the way down to his Gizzard. Jake shook his head at these thoughts and spotted Otulissa with the Barn Owl and his Elf Owl companion.

Jake over heard Otulissa talking on and on about what usually went on around the tree and that they were to take classes.

Then she turned to the Barn Owl and said, "My name's Otulissa by the way." And the Barn Owl bashfully said, "I'm Soren"

Jake felt a streak of jealousy. He never felt this way before. He knew that he was the only male Short Eared Owl that Otulissa had ever hung out with.

So usually he had no competition. But he knew that he saw that Soren liked Otulissa and she took a liking to him.

Jake flew off to join Otulissa and over heard Soren talking to the strange Burrowing Owl whose name was Digger.

"Oh, hey Jake" Otulissa said after she finally took notice to him. "I was about to go find you and see if it'd be alright for us to join them for dinner."

Jake sighed and agreed to letting himself be seated with the strange band of owls that had flown countless miles to find the Great Tree of Ga'hoole.

Otulissa introduced Jake to the band and he quietly mustered out a hello.

Twilight, the Great Grey Owl, inquired whether or not Jake felt he had what it took to be a Guardian

Before Jake could say anything, Otulissa blurted out, "He already is a Guardian. Though, he still needs to take classes like the rest of us."

The band of four stared at Jake, making him a bit uncomfortable. He was not much older than Soren, if he estimated right.

Gylfie, the Elf Owl, then spoke up, breaking the horrid silence, "I thought you had to take the classes first, to see if you had talent. Or were you just exaggerating Otulissa?"

Jake finally spoke up, "Well… I have an interesting life story. I guess you'd have to know my background to understand how I became a guardian at such a young age."

" I was orphaned as an egg. I never knew my parents. They were killed when a battle broke out in the Forest Kingdom of Ambala. Barran and Boron were the ones who found me and took me back to the Great Tree.

"When they did Barran sat and kept my egg warm up until I hatched. But she and Boron couldn't take care of a newborn owlet, so they placed me, along with most of their trust, with an Elf Owl that I only know as Da.

"He taught the art of combat every night after I had my first fur and bone ceremony. Then I learned to strike down an enemy during my first branching ceremony. Then flight combat after I learned to fly.

"He then died of old age as soon as I started to master flight combat. When he died, I mourned, but I didn't stop training. He wouldn't have allowed me to stop.

"A week later two foolish owlets, who had just learned to fly, decided that they could practice during the day light. They were mobbed by crows. Before Boron could call for any action, I rushed into Bubo's forge and took some battle claws.

"I defeated the crows and took the owlets back to the tree. As I returned Boron and Barran were waiting for me and they congratulated me for my heroic actions and my quick sense to go into danger to save the lives of others.

"Barran talked Boron to allow me to become a Guardian. Soon Bubo made me a helmet and battle claws. The only catch was I was to still take classes in case I had any other talent that the Chaws of the Tree could use."

As Jake finished explaining his story, he looked at the awestruck faces of the band and he sat back, very quietly. Otulissa shot Jake an amused look that, to him, said, "You really impressed them." He gave her a look that he knew she would interpret as "I know… But is it really a big deal?"

Gylfie then asked, "So you weren't injured at all? How many crows were there anyway?"

Jake then confessed, "Well… I had some of my feathers plucked and was almost thrown into the ocean below. But I held my own. I didn't give up. I actually thought I was going to die."

Otulissa piped up, "Im glad you didn't. I would have been bored here without you. I have girlfriends, but you are my best friend. I doubt I would have been able to replace you."

To this Gylfie whispered to Jake, "How do you put up with her? She's a bit annoying."

Jake was a bit shocked at this comment and said, "I don't find her annoying. But if you must know, whenever she starts indulging in talk about the Navigation Chaw, I tune it out."

Otulissa heard Jake say this and gave him a glare that sent chill even colder than the story that Soren and Gylfie had told to Barran and Boron about St. Aggies.

Soon, first light was shining over the horizon of the sea of Hoolemere and Jake was exhausted. He knew he probably messed up any hope that he and Otulissa would be anything more that just friends.

He returned to his hollow and decided that she may feel better tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake had trouble falling asleep during the dawn hours. His mind kept on thinking about how he had mistakenly ticked off Otulissa. And everything was going so well between them.

He felt sick to his stomach and he knew he had to apologize as soon as possible.

But what he said was true. He would usually tune Otulissa out when she talked about the Navigation Chaw. But other than that, he actually enjoyed listening to Otulissa.

Many owls at the tree thought he was yoicks whenever he admitted that. He didn't care though.

Finally, around noon, Jake had found the sweet serenity of sleep. And as the sun had set, he awoke and watched as the sun slowly hid behind the curvature of the earth.

Jake set off to his first class of the night. It was Blacksmithing with Bubo. As Bubo started his class Jake noticed that Soren and his friends were there as well

Bubo spoke as he readied a plate of metal, which was red hot after freshly coming out of the forge. "Metal is what keeps a Guardian safe. It also can help him defeat his enemies. There are different metals…"

Jake's thoughts only allowed him to listen to that much of the Master Blacksmith's words. He had to wonder if Soren even had a shot with Otulissa. But before he indulged further his attention went back to Bubo as the Great Horned Owl started to pound the metal.

At the end of the class it was time for dinner. He was about to go to his usual table until his gizzard jolted him. He had a feeling that his days sitting alone with Otulissa was over.

So he headed to the table where Soren and his friends were sitting, and his feeling was justified as he spotted Otulissa seated there, though she was in between Soren and Twilight.

Jake had no choice but to sit by Gylfie and Digger. Though tonight Jake felt a bit more relaxed sitting with this band of owls. He chanced a glance at Otulissa who gave him a glare so fierce that Jake had a hard time looking up again.

Gylfie and Soren started up a conversation about what Bubo's class had shown them about the Blacksmithing Chaw. While Twilight was playing music with his lute.

Digger looked at Jake and attempted to tell an owl joke, but Jake didn't hear it. He was once again preoccupied with his thoughts. There was no way he could find that would make up for what he had said.

When Otulissa decided to hate someone, it usually was a lasting hatred. Though when Jake thought about it, she may not hate him.

Finally it was time for dinner to be over, and it was time to go back to the hollows. Jake caught Otulissa's eye and, as if they exchanged a mental note, both flew to a branch, completely alone.

"Otulissa. I… I want to apologize for what I said. I didn't think you would hear me. And if it means anything… I listen to everything else that you talk about." Jake said, not daring to look at Otulissa in fears of her glaring at him

Instead Otulissa just sighed and said, "I know you are sorry. And I accept your apology. I cant stay mad too long. You are my best friend. So its hard to be mad with you too long."

Jake breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Otulissa. They then locked eyes, and after what seemed like an eternity they looked away. Jake could feel the blood rush to his face. An owl's equivalent to blushing

Both owls stood on the branch watching the sun rise.

Soon both owls returned to their hollows. And Jake smiled. Thinking that he got lucky that they have been the best of friends. If they hadn't he doubted that she would have forgiven him.

As dusk arrived, Jake was once again awake to watch the sun set. He then realized that he was going to be late for tracking class. So he flew off to the bottom of the Great Tree where the class was just about to start.

Once again Soren and his band were in the same class as Jake, this time however, Otulissa was there too. The Ryb started off class talking about how burrowing was a good thing to have as a tracker.

Jake doubted that this class would give him much to go on since he doubted he could burrow. The Ryb asked for a volunteer and Digger offered as soon as he could. His task was to find a hermit crab using only track marks and burrowing marks.

Digger was quick to find the marks left by a hermit crab and dug it up, attacking the rest of the class with flying dirt. He found the crab, but it pinched him and he let go. It then attacked him where the sun doesn't shine.

After class they all headed for Flight class with Barran. Jake loved to fly and he really liked the class since they were just flying around and doing some aerial stunts. As soon as that class was over, it was dinner time and Jake joined the other five at their usual table.

This time Otulissa sat by him, and next to her was Soren. To Jake's other side was Twilight and Digger, leaving Gylfie right across from him.

Otulissa looked at Jake and she asked, "What classes do you have tomorrow?" "Well I think I only have combat tomorrow." Jake replied.

Soren agreed that he had the same class. Gylfie and Otulissa had navigation. Twilight and Digger had their break tomorrow.

Soon first light came and the owls went to their hollows. Jake was excited a bit excited, even though he had gone through combat practically since the day he hatched.

But what was different was that the class was taught by Strix Stuma. She was the head of both the Combat Chaw and the Navigation Chaw.

Jake then wondered how she was going to teach both classes, and realized that the combat class was more at dusk, which meant that the navigation class was later on.

He sighed as he let sleep take him.

**AU: As far as I know, from watching the movie. Strix Struma was the Combat Ryb. But in the book she was the Navigation Ryb. So she is now both. Also Yoicks if from the books. Its basically the owl word for crazy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: So here is the third chapter. I just wanted to take a few minutes of your time to thank you for reading and for the reviews I received! The reviews even helped out with reminding me that how I originally structured this chapter. (usually I think ahead as I finish one chapter so I can focus on the next) So here is Chapter 3!**

The whole afternoon, Jake had a terrible daymare. He knew it was a dream, but it seemed so horribly vivid.

It started off with Jake going to dinner. He was sitting next to Otulissa and Gylfie, while Soren sat on the other side of Otulissa.

He had then heard Otulissa whisper, "I love you." Jake felt his gizzard flutter with excitement, and as he looked over at Otulissa to tell her how he felt, he noticed she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Soren, who responded with, "I love you too, Otulissa. I really do."

Jake felt as if his heart had been torn out of his chest, as he woke with a jolt. He sighed a breath of relief as he realized it was all just a dream. It was time for him to wake up anyway. The sun was just barely setting.

Jake flew off to combat class. As he went, he was joined by Soren. Jake had a slight flashback of his daymare, but he shook his head to rid himself of the terrible image. He had started to enjoy Soren and his friends.

Soren and Jake landed on a branch with the rest of the students that Strix Struma had for class. Strix started talking about how there were different ways to fight in combat.

"Battle Claws are the usual form of combat, but swords are also an efficient way to battle as well. So today, I will teach you about swordplay. We obviously cannot use real swords, so we will be using branches. Now, who wants to volunteer to come up here and be a visual aid?"

Jake volunteered and was given two branches. "Now obviously, you can block however you would like. But there certain ways to attack." Strix said. She then twirled mid air. Jake's reflexes that Da taught him kicked in, but not soon enough.

Strix clipped Jake's face. "Now that's why we don't use blades. I had a feeling that you would have tried to dodge. Your Da never actually taught you to work with swords. Try and block with the branches. They are a lot more efficient and faster than dodging."

Strix then attacked again, and Jake fought his urge to dodge and raised the branches in an X formation, catching Strix's branch. She was right. It was a lot faster to move the branches rather than trying to move his whole body.

"Alright. That's good. Now I want to pair everyone up." Strix said. She then paired everyone up. Everyone except Soren, who was the odd owl out. "Ok Soren. I will be your partner. I want everyone to practice blocking and attacking."

As the evening went by, the class was dismissed and Jake followed Soren to the library of the Great Tree. The library was a giant hollow where books hung from ropes. There were ballads and chronicles which contained the history of Hoole.

Jake looked over at Soren, who was staring at the books in wonder. Jake couldn't help but chuckle and then remembered that Soren liked the story of the Battle of the Ice Claws.

So Jake flew to a rope and found the Chronicles of the Battle of the Ice Claws. He then put it on a stand, calling Soren over. Soren couldn't believe that they had chronicles, about the Battle of the Ice Claws.

"I think I'll read it tomorrow though, Jake. I have a break tomorrow so I'll have the time." Soren said apologetically. Jake nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's a big read." Jake said.

Jake decided to leave Soren to look around the library a little longer. Jake passed by where the navigation class was, and noticed it was just ending.

He over heard Otulissa and Gylfie talking. "So Soren is kinda cute. Don't you think, Gylfie?" Otulissa asked. Gylfie rolled her eyes and said something that Jake didn't make out. He was flying away as quietly as possible, feeling frustrated.

He reached the table fairly earlier than the others. He wasn't feeling too hungry and he didn't know why he was sitting at the table for dinner. He felt a bit of déjà vu as Gylfie and Otulissa joined him at the table, sitting on either side of him.

Then Soren landed and sat right next to Otulissa. Jake felt nervous. For some reason he just started to panic. He really couldn't shake the feeling that his dream was just an insight on the future.

Jake felt like he would have to tell Otulissa how he really felt. But for some reason he couldn't say anything. All he could muster was a strange hoot that made everyone's focus turn to him. He felt embarrassed. He didn't know what to do.

Then Twilight and Digger joined the table, which drew all he attention away. He thanked Glaux that they had shown up. Jake looked over at Otulissa and noticed she was looking at Soren.

Jake sighed and looked down at the table. He stayed that way for the rest of the time they were at dinner. As soon as it was over Jake stayed behind as everyone else flew off to their hollows.

Otulissa was also about to leave but she looked over at Jake. "What's the matter?" She asked him. Jake looked up and realized that dinner was over.

"Nothing much." Jake said. He couldn't bring himself to tell her about his dream. Or that he over heard her talking about Soren. He couldn't tell her how he felt about her.

Otulissa looked concerned but didn't press on. She waited for him to actually move away from the table before she left. He sighed as he took off to go back to his hollow.

As the sun rose in the sky, Jake looked out at the Sea of Hoolemere, restless. He couldn't sleep as he thought about how pathetic he felt. He couldn't tell Otulissa about his feelings. And he confirmed that she had a crush on Soren.

Jake felt a bit frustrated and just didn't know what to do. He then considered flying to clear his mind, but checked the notion remembering that he shouldn't go flying during the day. Da made that very clear, and when he saved the owlets he learned that crows were very aggressive.

So he spent the day plagued with his thoughts all the way up until dusk. He then took off, flying around the Great Tree, still very restless and very frustrated.

He landed on a branch to rest and noticed that Otulissa was sitting on the branch. Jake had to wonder if he had subconsciously landed here, or if she had followed him.

Otulissa looked at Jake and said, "You were flying aimlessly. You have something on your mind. Do you wanna talk about it? Cause I'll listen." Jake was glad that Otulissa was his best friend.

"I'll tell you… but not now. But I'm happy that you offered." Jake said. Otulissa sighed slightly then realized that it was time for dinner. "Let's head to dinner Jake." She said taking off.

Both of them arrived later than usual and noticed that Soren was missing. Jake then realized that Soren really wanted to read the Chronicles of the Battle of the Ice Claws.

As the night went on Soren finally joined the rest of them. "So Soren, What's your class for tomorrow?" Jake asked, forgetting that he already knew the answer.

"I have Weather Interpretation with everyone else here. Heh, you feeling alright Jake?" Soren asked. Jake nodded and said, "I really don't know why I asked at all. I knew that already."

Soon, first light came, but it was hard to tell because there were dark clouds in the sky. Jake had a feeling that he really needed to sleep today. He would need the energy tomorrow, the way the weather seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake woke the next night shivering. The usual luke warm air had disappeared. Jake figured this was due partly to the fact that clouds had covered the sun, which usually warmed up the Sea of Hoolemere.

Outside he heard the wind roaring and the sound of the rain as it hit the tree. Jake sighed and knew that Ezylryb meant to fly out into this storm. So he took off to go to class being joined by his friends.

Ezylryb spoke, "So weather interpretation is important for the tree. It makes sure that Guardians that are leaving the tree don't get caught off guard. It also doesn't hurt to track how much rain the tree gets so that it continues to supply us with Milkberries.

"Weather interpretation isn't just tracking the trajectory of the storm. It's also flying into it to read how the storm is moving and how bad it really is. So just follow me and you might make it back unhurt." And with that Ezylryb took off, with his class following behind.

The rain and winds were challenging to fly in, but Jake could feel the currents and gaps in the wind which were easier to fly in. Then as if Ezylryb had read his mind, he started to talk about feeling the currents in the winds.

"Feel the gutters! The currents in the rain! A Scuffer, a Swillage, Baggywrinkles!" the old screech owl said.

"'Baggywrinkles'? He could have at least given us a vocabulary list." Otulissa said. Jake rolled his eyes trying not to let her hear him chuckling at her remark.

"Now this! This is the way to learn!" Ezylryb called out. Digger then responded with a comment that Jake couldn't quite make out. He hit a gust of wind which almost flipped him end over end.

Ezylryb then pointed Soren to a twister in the storm. Jake watched in awe as Soren seemed to just glide against the winds that they were fighting against. But then as they made their way, Soren was then on a collision course with the rest of the class.

Ezylryb had to dive towards him to correct the tumbling owl. That was the end of class as Ezylryb took Soren to his hollow. Jake and the rest of the class went to dinner.

Twilight wondered if Soren was in trouble. Otulissa shook her head and said, "I doubt it. He didn't break any rules. Or at least any rules that I know of. Ezylryb does have an odd way of thinking."

Jake looked at Otulissa and saw that her face didn't reflect what she had just said. She was obviously worried about Soren.

Soon the storm had slowed to a stop and it was oddly quiet. But the quiet air did not last long. The alarms were raised. "Downed owlets! Downed owlets!" Jake took flight, as a Guardian he knew he needed to be ready to help.

As he reached the main platform, he noticed that Lord Allomere had returned and had brought two owlets with him. But he had come back alone. Jake wondered what had happened the two Guardians that he had brought with him.

Allomere limped away; Jake knew that he was going to the council hollow to report on what he had found out in The Beaks. So Jake started off in that direction. On his way he saw Otulissa and Soren together. He picked up his pace so that he didn't have to see them.

Normally regular owls weren't allowed to be in the Council Hollow. Only select few Guardians were allowed as to keep some information from spreading panic through the Great Tree. Jake was one of these select few. More or less because of Barran, who had taken a liking to him.

Allomere confirmed what Soren had said. That there were owlets who were being moonblinked in order to work in a pelletorium. And they called themselves "Pure Ones".

"We should no longer take half measures." Allomere said, concerned. Boron sighed, agreeing he then said, "Bubo, Sharpen the Battle Claws. To arms."

Jake felt coldness grip his gizzard. He looked around at the concerned faces of the Council. When he reached Ezylryb he noticed that the old Whiskered Screech owl's face was the most concerned with their king's call to arms.

Boron turned to Ezylryb who gave his insight on the storm, which was going to clear up the next night. So Boron declared that they would leave to The Beaks tomorrow.

Soon the Council was adjourned and Jake stayed on the ledge he was perched at. Ezylryb flew to the ledge and looked at Jake.

"I see that you seem to sense the dangers with these 'Pure Ones'. Your gizzard is strong. I'm not saying that the rest of the Council is ignorant, but they don't seem to feel the strange shudders that this upcoming battle is sending to my gizzard, and apparently to yours too."

Jake nodded in agreement. But then asked, "Are you sure that what I'm feeling isn't just nerves? This will be my first actual battle." Ezylryb shook his head. "Nerves are one thing, but I can tell that your gizzard is twisting and writhing on the inside."

Ezylryb patted Jake on the back with his wing. "I'm sure you'll do fine tomorrow anyway. Your Da wasn't a newly hatched owlet when it came to battle." Jake chuckled and nodded.

Soon they left the Council Hollow. Jake knew that the battle tomorrow was going to take every ounce of his strength. And he knew that the other Guardians were told about the call to arms, and were going to bed.

Jake woke at dusk the next night and stretched the way his Da taught him so that his wing muscles wouldn't lock up. He flew out of his hollow to warm up and headed over to Bubo's forge. That was where the helmets and Battle Claws were stored.

As he was slipping his Battle Claws on, Otulissa snuck up on him and nudged him. He jumped and turned around. Otulissa couldn't help but laugh and she apologized.

"I didn't know you were so jumpy. You alright?" She asked him. Jake sighed and said, "It's just my nerves. It's going to be my first actual battle."

Otulissa nodded and said, "You should be fine though. I have faith in you." Jake noticed that she looked extremely concerned. He then remembered that he had seen her and Soren together and had worried that she didn't care about him, but this proved to him that he was wrong.

Jake then realized that Otulissa and Soren were going to be at the tree virtually alone. He worried that, in his absence, Otulissa would confess to Soren how she felt and Soren would make her his.

So Jake said, "Otulissa… I have something to tell you." Otulissa looked at him and said, "Ok… what's on your mind Jake?" Jake gulped and said, "I… uh… I lo…" But before he said it Ezylryb entered the forge, making sure stragglers were at least on their way out.

"Jake! Get your helmet on boy, we've got to go." Ezylryb said. Jake then nodded and rushed to the wall of the forge, taking his helmet down and he put it on. As he was about to take off as he heard Otulissa call out, "Jake! Come back alive. Alright?"

Jake turned and gave her a reassuring smile. "I will Otulissa." "You promise, Jake?" She asked, very concerned. Jake knew that promising something like that was unreasonable, because battles were always unpredictable.

But he saw the concern on her face, and he couldn't help but reassure her. "Yes Otulissa. I promise you." He then took off, joining the rest of the Guardians on their way to The Beaks.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake scanned the skies as they entered The Beaks. According to Allomere, the Pure Ones had scouts both perched up on rocks and flying the skies. He felt anxious as well as scared.

Then they spotted crimson flags. They had entered definitely the Pure Ones' territory now, if they had not already done so. And there were two watchowls perched on high rocks.

Boron made two clicks, signaling for Strix Struma and another owl to go and take out the two watchowls. As soon as they did they regrouped. Boron whispered, "Move." The Guardians made quick work toward the surrounding rocks, hiding.

As they hid a group of scouts flew by. Boron then made a few more clicks. The clicks were Morse code. Boron taught owls who became Guardians so that they could move a lot more silently when they needed to.

The clicks told the owls now was the time to go out of hiding. They continued on and Boron signaled Ezylryb and Strix to take out two more scouts perched on the rocks.

They soon came in sight of the captured owlets. They were horded in the open by Tyto soldiers. On nearby ledges, there were bats with bladed wings. Jake realized what every other Guardian did as soon as they spotted the bats

They planned to kill the owlets. But a burning question burned at the back of Jake's mind. Why now? And also why in the open? Jake shook his head. It didn't matter now. They had to race to save the helpless owlets.

Jake took off at blinding speeds, and arrived second. Boron, which arrived first, took grip of the lead bat and threw it. Jake caught it and slammed it on the ground. The crack of bones as they broke in the bat echoed inside Jake's head.

It was a ghastly sound. He had never killed any other living being before. But he couldn't stop. His duties were more important. Jake grabbed the next bat and threw it to another Guardian, who took care of it.

Jake landed next to Boron, who had landed and spread his wings around the owlets in a protective manor. Suddenly there was a blue glow that took three of the tall rocks around them. Jake heard Ezylryb call out "Allomere!"

Jake turned his head to see Allomere flying away. He realized that this was a trap. Set up by Allomere. Then an invisible force pushed down on his whole body causing him to fall to the ground, Immobilized.

The blue light over took the Guardians who had just taken care of the last of the bats. They all were writhing and fighting against the forces which had their gizzards doing summersaults.

It was as if they couldn't tell where they were. Their bodies unable to coincide with their mind. Jake remembered what his Da once said. "If your gizzard cannot be in sync with your mind, your body cannot fly. For your gizzard is key when you take flight. It knows up from down, sky from ground. Without this knowledge, flight is hopeless."

He tried to lift his wings, but they barely responded. All he could do was lift them just bare inches from the ground. He started to crawl, his mind racing with the fact that Allomere was a traitor.

What could cause a valiant owl, who cared about the well being of the tree? For the well being of the Guardians? Had he been lying to them the entire time? Had his concern for the tree just a mask which hid a greedy owl?

Jake could hardly believe that any Guardian would ever betray the morals which they were taught. Owlets were always taught well and none ever shown signs of being greedy. They were always kind and giving.

The air was then filled with a bloodcurdling screech. Jake looked to the sky, spotting a white Tyto perched next to a black and grey owl that had a metal mask. The sky was quickly filled with bats.

Jake realized they were going to be bled. It wasn't death. It would prolong them from going anywhere. When an owl loses enough blood, their feathers get frail and are unable to fly. They were probably going to be captured as prisoners and subjected to nastier deaths.

He closed his eyes, thinking of his promise to Otulissa. He had to get out of this alive. He had to fight this force. He had to make it back to Otulissa. He needed to tell her his true feelings. He then noticed thee figures in the sky, fighting the bats back.

Jake focused his eyes and saw that it was Twilight, Digger, and Gylfie. He was glad to see his friends, but he wondered where Soren was. Jake almost laughed as he noticed that he could hear Twilight singing a song as he fought.

Suddenly, a few of the bats slipped past his fighting friends and were landing on the ground. By this time, Jake had managed to crawl near Ezylryb. Who let out an angry screech. Which had unfazed the bats.

He tried to hit the bats with his limp wings but could not swing them fast enough to do so. It then seemed hopeless. Until he looked toward the sky and spotted Soren, who held a pot which was alight with fire.

Soren took a dive, right into the bright blue glow. As Jake traced Soren's trajectory he soon realized what Soren was trying to do. Soren let go of the fire, which hit the wooden gears that kept the chambers, which held the so called flecks, open.

Soren crashed onto the floor and skidded to a halt right in front of Ezylryb. The bats scattered but quickly came back to the ground. Soon the fire destroyed the gears and the chambers crashed closed. And the Guardians started to recover.

The skies were then filled with Pure One soldiers. And Boron stood tall and said, "Guardians, to battle!" and took flight. Jake obeyed his king and took to the sky.

Both armies met and the clashing of metal filled the air. Jake locked talons with an enemy soldier and they were soon in a Fall from Grace. This was a move that his Da taught him as soon as he learned to fly

A Fall from Grace was when two owls locked talons and were falling. Though the owl in control, the one that usually initiates the move, is the only one that can stop it. The end result is an enemy crashing to the ground at crushing speeds.

Jake threw his enemy toward the solid stone ground and flew off, hearing the sound of shattering bones and a screech that indicated pain. This really got to him. Jake might have already killed a bat, but never has he killed an owl.

He felt sick and his mind was distracted by this fact. And as he flew almost aimlessly a burning pain in his side ripped him from his thoughts. He realized that he was struck by an enemy. He was bleeding but it wasn't serious.

So Jake turned and faced the opponent who inflicted the wound. Jake swung his Battle Claws in the air and raked the opposing fighter's helmet. Then he spun, adding more momentum to his next strike

His dazed opponent couldn't recover in time as Jake's Battle Claws struck flesh. The owl let out a death cry as he fell from the sky in a spray of blood and feathers. Jake winced as the pain in his side started to prickle.

Jake went on, ignoring the pain. And he was then caught up in another fight with a Pure One soldier. They both went at each other. The soldier swiping the air and swinging his Battle Claws wildly, while Jake bobbed and weaved.

He then thrusted his talons at his enemy and caught him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Jake then spun and hit the Pure One soldier's helmet, knocking the owl out of the sky.

Jake paused to check on his side. He was no longer bleeding, which was good. That meant that the wound was shallow. He looked around and noticed Soren flying with a burning branch to where Jake had seen the metal masked owl perched. He decided to ignore this fact and keep going with the battle.

As Jake zigzaged to and fro, dodging the other combating owls, he couldn't help but wonder what had become of Allomere. He couldn't spot him in the chaos nor was he up by the perch of the metal masked owl when the battle started.

Jake concluded that Allomere was suspected as a traitor to the Pure Ones when Twilight, Digger, and Gylfie were fighting back the bats. But his suspicions couldn't be backed up until this battle was over.

Suddenly, a cry came from the cave that Soren had flown into, "Pure Ones, fall back! To me!" And their enemies retreated. Boron didn't signal to give chase so the Guardians held their ground, basking in the victory that they had.

Boron did, however, say, "Those who can carry an owlet, please do. We will need as many Guardians as we can to carry all these owlets back to the Great Tree."

Jake flew with the rest of the Guardians to where the owlets were grouped up. Jake found a small owlet and picked it up, minding that he still had Battle Claws on. And to Jake's surprise the added weight did not affect his wound.

Soren and the rest of the band, along with Ezylryb joined up with the Guardians who were about to depart. Ezylryb then told the Guardians of what transpired in the cave, and how Soren had not only saved Ezylryb's life, but had also ended the dreaded tyrant, Metal Beak.

Jake glanced at Soren, who looked like he was still slightly in shock. Jake related to how Soren felt. Ending the life of another owl felt wrong. Though it was the right thing to do. The safety of others is the priority to the Guardians.

Soon it was time to take off, and the Guardians made their way back to the Great Tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake flew next to Boron for most the trip back to the Great Tree. The sun was rising, and the Guardians were well tired from the battle that had just transpired.

Boron looked over at Jake and gave him a concerned look. "Are you sure you can make it the rest of the way with that owlet, young Guardian?" Boron asked.

Jake was surprised as he looked over at Boron. For some reason, Jake never thought that he would ever have Boron worry about him. Jake nodded and said, "The wound is no longer bleeding. So I can make it back to the tree."

The Guardians finally reached the point where they had the Great Ga'hoole tree in sight. Jake took a deep breath, happy to be back home. He scanned the crowd of anxious owls, who had congregated to welcome them back.

He spotted Otulissa with two barn owls. The male looked familiar, he looked like Soren. Jake realized that the barn owls down there were Soren's parents. Jake was nervous about this information. He had no clue what had happened while he was away.

Jake landed and handed the moonblinked owlet to an owlet carrier, an owl who flew with baskets that held sick or injured owlets. Jake then started off to find Otulissa, but was stopped by a nurse owl who made him sit and wait.

The nurse owl wanted to treat Jake and disinfect his wound since it was no longer bleeding, that would be a quick process. The nurse owl took a worm, which were usually use to heal owls and took some of the mucus slime off of it.

This mucus was a disinfectant. Jake only needed that part; usually the worm was needed so that it would block the blood flow. The nurse owl finished up slathering on the mucus on his wound and Jake was about to go find Otulissa, but she came to him.

"I was told you were injured. I came to check to see if you were ok. That had me worried for a second, because no one told me what had happened." Otulissa said, her face showing obvious relief. Jake chuckled and couldn't help but stare, which made for an awkward moment for both of them.

As soon as Jake looked away, Otulissa was about to say something, but before she could the call for celebration rung out on the platform, which was still well full with excited owls.

The only casualties for the Guardians were the two Guardians that Allomere had lead to The Beaks. Well, them and Allomere himself who was viciously mauled by bats. Before Boron and Barran started the celebration ceremony, there was a moment of silence.

Boron and Barran then stood, waiting for Soren and his band of owls to enter the Council Hollow. Jake stood at attention, with his helmet still on, right next to Ezylryb.

The band then entered and as they passed, Jake bowed, as did the rest of the Guardians as the band passed by them. It was thanks to them that the Guardians are now at back at the Great Tree.

Soren and his friends stood before Boron and Barran, who then bowed to them. Jake looked up and saw Otulissa giggle at this. She obviously still had a crush on Soren. But as far as Jake could make out, Soren and Otulissa didn't do anything while he was away.

Jake breathed a sigh of relief. He still had a shot. He concluded that he had to tell her after the ceremony was over. He then turned his attention to Boron, who was speaking.

"Soren, Gylfie, Digger, and Twilight. You four have proved that you were selfless and are willing to put your selves at risk to save others. So it is with great pleasure to let you four join the ranks of the Guardians. But there is one condition. You still haven been tapped for a chaw."

Boron paused to let this information sink in. "So you four will still attend classes at least until the Tapping Ceremony. So if you are willing. Will you take the oath of the Guardians? Will you mend the broken, make strong the weak, and without hesitation, vanquish the evil?"

The band, one by one agreed to the uphold the sacred oath. And Boron congratulated them, for they were now Guardians. Soon the ceremony was over and as the owls left the Council Hollow, Jake looked for Otulissa but didn't see her.

He sighed and started to walk out of the Council Hollow, but a voice rose up above the leaving crowd. "Jake! Wait up!" Otulissa flew next to Jake. He smiled and asked, "Where did you go?"

Otulissa then said, "Well, I went to congratulate Soren and the rest of our friends." Jake nodded, the back of his mind screaming for him to confess his feelings.

And as if Otulissa had read his mind she then said, "Oh yea, Jake, what were you about to tell me in Bubo's forge?" Jake had butterflies in his stomach. He almost couldn't breathe.

So he took a deep breath and looked Otulissa in the eye. "Um… Otulissa… I… I lo…" But he choked up. "What is it Jake?" Otulissa urged on. And Jake found his voice, the words finally uncaught from his throat.

"Otulissa, I love you"


	7. Chapter 7

Otulissa's initial reaction to Jake's confession was unlike anything he had expected. Jake saw a smile flicker in her face. But was quickly replaced by confusion and bewilderment. "I… I don't know what to say." Otulissa mustered after awhile of very awkward and uncomfortable silence.

Jake winced at that comment. It hurt, but he couldn't help but half-jokingly say, "You could say it back." Otulissa chuckled awkwardly and looked at the ground. "I don't know. I mean, I like you. But… my feelings have been pulling me in different directions."

Jake was confused, but understood what she meant. "You have feelings for Soren too…" Otulissa looked shocked as Jake said it, but then nodded. "Jake… Don't think that I don't like you. I do. Give me a day to just clear my head."

Otulissa gave him a reassuring look. Jake nodded. Though a day would feel like an eternity. Both owls went their separate ways. Jake headed for Bubo's forge, to return his helmet to the wall so that it would be ready for the next battle.

Jake then went to his hollow and brooded. He knew he shouldn't, but it couldn't be helped. He had risked everything, and it was true that everything was not lost; he was worried that it was. That he would never be more than just Otulissa's best friend.

A thought then popped into his head. "Did he really need to be anything more? Would it really be that bad to happy that she was happy with whichever other owl she chose to be with?" He shook these questions out of his head

He felt selfish. Jake didn't want to see another owl love her. HE loved her. As the afternoon went by, Jake paced around in his hollow. He didn't know what he was going to do. Though he was exhausted he couldn't sleep.

There would be a big party tonight for the Guardians' safe return. Jake contemplated on just staying up for the rest of the day, and sleep through the party. But something within him told him not to. So with great effort, he forced himself to sleep.

Jake woke as the sun was barely setting. He left his hollow and went out onto a near by branch to watch as the sky slowly went from an orange and red glow to a light and then dark blue. He sighed and went off on his way.

He arrived to the tables where dinner was always held. The owls were all excitedly chattering about the battle. Owls congratulated him on his first battle as he walked by. He smiled kindly and tried to find his friends.

Jake then spotted Twilight and hurried along to him. There, he saw that Otulissa was there with all of their friends. He felt awkward as he looked at her. He looked away and pondered at the thought of running away.

But he decided against it as Gylfie gave him a concerned look. He gave her a small smile and looked back up. He started to enjoy his friends' company as the night played out.

Jake had eaten his fill of grubs and mice. He was glad to be back home after the battle that had gone on just hours before. He shuddered as he remembered the sounds of another owl dying. He shook his head and tried to forget them.

Soon First Light started to shine on the horizon. Jake started off for his hollow and noticed that Otulissa was following him. He couldn't find anywhere to land so he waited until he gotten to his hollow.

Jake looked and saw that Otulissa had followed him all the way to his hollow. He had to wonder what she had to say that she actually followed him to his own hollow. Otulissa landed beside Jake and looked at him.

"I came to a conclusion." Otulissa said. Jake felt nervous. He swallowed hard and could barely stand, let alone breathe. Otulissa noticed him and nuzzled her face with his, an owl's equivalent to a kiss.

Jake felt his stomach drop and then felt butterflies. Otulissa then said, "I love you too, Jake. I truly do. I just had so many emotions going when you told me. I'm sorry that I made you wait."

Jake felt relief and said, "It's alright Otulissa. I'm just glad that you said that. I almost thought you were going to tell me something else. I have to admit, I was frightened."

They both looked out and saw that crows had already taken to the sky. Jake offered to escort Otulissa back to her hollow. "But if I'm going to be your mate, shouldn't we get use to staying in the same hollow?" She asked jokingly.

Jake chuckled and said, "Well we are kind of young to officially be mates. And I'm sure you would like to be part of a chaw before having to tend to an owlet." Otulissa nodded and they were off, the crows paid them no mind.

After Jake and Otulissa said their good byes Jake was off to his hollow. Content with the ways things had turned out.

**AN: This is the end of this book. And though it is so, please stand by cause I will be posting two more "Chapters" will be my two upcoming books for The Legend of the Guardians. One will continue the story of Jake, Otulissa and the other owls of the Great Ga'hoole tree while the other will be an all new character on the Pure Ones' side. I hope that you've enjoyed this story and will enjoy the next coming stories.**


	8. Preview for next book

**AN: This is a preview for the next book in my Guardians trilogy. Though I'm not sure why I'm already posting this so soon after I posted the last chapter of my last book. By the way, this book will be a lot longer. Because the last book was more of an introduction to Jake. So here is the preview for Guardians of the Skies of Ga'hoole.**

Jake took a deep breath of the evening air. Everything seemed right in the world. Though there was still the threat of the Pure Ones. He could feel it. But it seemed like they were still too crippled to enact any sort of revenge.

He was suddenly awoken from his thoughts as Otulissa spoke to him. "Lost in the stars Jake?" He looked at her and smirked. "Not yet, love. I have Navigation Class tonight though, so it's still a possibility."

Otulissa giggled at his poorly attempted joke. Otulissa sighed and bid Jake farewell as she had to go to Blacksmithing Class. Jake couldn't believe that, just mere days ago, they had confessed their love for each other.

Jake took off to his class with Strix Struma. He struggled as he tried to memorize the different constellations. The ceiling was painted with them, but he could only remember the Eye of Glaux and the Whales Fin. Other than that it he couldn't remember.

He really couldn't see how the Navigation Chaw was so appealing to Otulissa. He sighed and felt relief as the class ended. He flew off to dinner and joined his usual friends, but was confused by Otulissa's absence.

Jake looked at Soren who stated, "Bubo also had Ezylryb in there tonight teaching Colliering. So I think her class is gonna be a lot later than it was supposed to.

So Jake and his friends started dinner without her, which felt strange for everyone. Otulissa was never late to dinner. But soon enough Otulissa joined the table, sitting right next to Jake.

"Ugh, Ezylryb is such a gross old owl. He doesn't care how much soot he gets on his feathers. I don't see how anyone would want to do that for a living." Otulissa said.

Jake looked over at her, "Well, the embers that the Colliering Chaw collect keep the fires of the forge alight, and helps us light all of our candles and torches." Otulissa then said, "Ugh, you sound just like him."

He sighed. Tomorrow night the Chaws had the Tapping Ceremony, so many classes had been doubled together. And this had Otulissa wound up, while she hopped to be Tapped for the Navigation Chaw.

Jake on the other hand had no problem with being in the Colliering Chaw, who were double tapped with the Weather Interpreting chaw, because of he dangerous wind conditions that owls faced while flying into fire to collect hot coals.

Thought no one but Otulissa had actually let their hopes be known to the others. They seemed to not want to jinx what they hoped to be in.

Jake thought back on the stories Soren had told and knew that the Echidna couldn't have been too far off with what he had said about the band members.

He felt that Gylfie would be placed in Navigation, while Digger would be placed in Tracking. There was not an actual battle chaw so Jake had no clue where Twilight would end up.

And in his gizzard, he felt Soren would be placed in one of Ezylryb's Chaws. But his predictions would not be proven until tomorrow night.


	9. preview for Pure Ones book

**AN: once again I amaze myself by posting this so fast. But here it is. This is the preview of the first book of (a probable) Trilogy of an owl who is part of the Pure Ones. I'm planning to name the book Pure Blood. But that isn't set yet. I'm a little iffy on that. **

Shizriu was tired. The light of dawn was bright. He hated the old owl who posted him here. Crows never got close enough to be a problem so he didn't have to worry about being mobbed by crows.

He was on guard duty by direct orders of Metal Beak. In Shizriu's eyes, the old owl was weak. All he spoke of was "revenge". And of the Guardians, especially Lyze of Kiel.

Shizriu could care less of revenge. If he were in charge, they wouldn't be waiting to spring a trap on the Guardians, who had no idea the Pure Ones existed. He would lead them to battle and catch them off guard.

But it didn't matter. All that mattered was doing what Metal Beak told him, because Nyra commanded him to. He felt grateful to Nyra for rescuing him the night he came to St. Aggies.

He did everything she commanded of him, and he obeyed her every whim. She took a liking to him when he had shown his blood thirst the first day he arrived.

Soon, Nyra came to Jake. He stood straighter, at attention, on the perch he took as an outpost. Nyra's piercing blue eyes looked him over, and she chuckled. "At ease, Shizriu."

Shizriu looked at Nyra and asked, "I take it you have a new assignment for me from the old owl?" Nyra chuckled again then scoffed, "I thought I told you to try and at least show respect for him around me." Nyra scolded.

He quickly apologized and Nyra then continued, "Yes and no. Yes, I have a new objective for you. But once again we are keeping this a secret from Metal Beak."

Shizriu loved the missions Nyra gave Shizriu, especially when they were behind the old owl's back. He smirked and Nyra continued to indulge further, "You will find and kill an eagle that has been bothersome to the Pure Ones. He has stopped many of our owls from "helping" the orphaned owlets."

Shizriu nodded his head and asked, "Where is this eagle?" Nyra then said, "Not far from here. He isn't too smart. He comes way too close to our boundaries. Though he never gets close enough for our soldiers to catch him. So I need you to find him."

So Shizriu took to the sky, his Battle Claws flashing menacingly in the light of the dawn. As he left, he didn't know that he passed over a big band of owls on their way to St. Aggies. He would find this out later. Now, he was off to please Nyra.


End file.
